Shatter This Mask
by noodle796
Summary: Sal Fisher travels to meet his online friend Ashley for a Christmas Party, and everything changes from there. SallyxLarry


AshleyCat80123: are you almost packed and ready to catch your flight?

SallyFaceBoy81: Yeah, I'm finishing up before heading to the airport now.

AshleyCat80123: you better hurry then! I'm so excited to see you in person! And don't worry, I totally don't have anything planned for your birthday…

SallyFaceBoy81: Ash, what did I say about surprises? Anyways I better go, see you soon.

AshleyCat80123: TTYL! 3

Sally clicked out of the instant messenger with a smile forming underneath his cracked prosthetic mask, and shut down his computer with a swift motion. He turned towards his suitcase, his things halfway pouring out from how haphazardly they were thrown in an attempt to quell his rising excitement. In just a few hours, he would be meeting his best friend for the first time, and even better, for his 21st birthday.

He rushed to the bathroom, making sure to grab his toothbrush and his own toothpaste just in case. Opening the medicine cabinet in front of him, his eyes darted across label after label of prescription drugs and painkillers. His jitters calmed as he meticulously picked out several that he may need while away from home. He looked down into his hands filled with bright orange bottles and felt himself drift before snapping back to reality. No. Not today.

After grabbing several other essentials, Sally stampeded back into his room and groaned as his shoved the rest of his things into his torn suitcase, barely able to zip it up. He wouldn't admit it, but he was more excited than ever to be flying out to see his friend, and it was noticeable in the energetic way that he danced across his room, bundling up in preparation to leave.

"Phone, keys, wallet, ID, toothbrush, meds…" Sally mumbled his mental list to himself as he stood in the doorway of his apartment. He shivered and jolted when he was interrupted by a honk in front of his building.

"Come on Sal, you gotta get there early!" Sal's father, Henry, was leaning out the window to yell for his son, snow cascading into the vehicle as he did.

"You're gonna freeze me son! Hurry it up!" Henry rolled up his window with several cranks as he waited for Sally to get in. Sal turned to his home, locked the door, took a deep breath of the crisp winter air, and walked over to his father's car, more than ready to get to the airport.

…

The frigid air encapsulated the father and son as they embraced at the entrance of the airport. Henry's puffy winter coat seemed to swallow Sally, as he was filled with comfort and warmth. The two released from their embrace as Henry looked down at his son. He could see the happiness in his eyes and he smiled, happy himself to know that his son was finally feeling positive emotions.

"Be safe and I love you, son. Call me when you get there alright?"

"Yeah dad, I will… I love you too." Sal smiled at his dad before getting crushed by another quick hug. He saw his father trying to hold back tears as he pulled away.

"Alright! Well you've got a flight to catch! Happy Birthday, Sal!" Henry blinked to fight back tears and waved him off before getting back into his car to leave. Sally waved as the car pulled away, taking a last deep, refreshing breath before going to check in his suitcase.

The airport was crowded with hustling faces. Sal felt his body tense as he guided himself forward to check in. He glanced at the time and date, prominently displayed above the walkway. 8:27 AM, Friday December 20th, 2002. Sally was turning 21 today, and had told Ash not to do anything extravagant, but he knew that was probably in vain. Sal gathered himself, clutching his carry on containing his anxiety medication for the flight, and stepped forward to check in his suitcase.

Without having much issue, Sally left the check in area and began to walk to security, hoping that he wouldn't be questioned. His stomach dropped as he stepped into line, knowing what he would be required to do. His feet felt like lead blocks in his shoes as he shuffled forward, arriving at the front of the line.

"Identification please." Sally snapped back to himself and apologized profusely under his breath, while rummaging for his ID with shaking hands. He handed it to the employee quickly, which the employee took and glanced over before lifting his eyes back to Sally.

"Sir I'm gonna need you to take off your mask to ensure your identity." His heart fluttered, then fell.

"It's my prosthetic." His voice shook as he words seemed to fall out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry sir, it's just protocol." His mind raced as his trembling hands reached up to unclasp his prosthetic. The feeling of eyes on him felt like millions of needles piercing his skin, making it crawl and boil. He carefully clutched his mask and pulled it down, revealing his face riddled with scars, his jawline dented, his eye more obviously fake in comparison to the other. He avoided eye contact with the man, who looked him over before handing his identification back.

"Thank you sir, I apologize but you'll have to keep your prosthetic off to have it sent through the machine with your bag." Sal was grateful that he had worn his hair down today as not to make putting his beanie on more difficult. Now he could at least hide his face a little as he marched ahead, keeping his gaze glued to the floor. He carefully set his mask in a bin with his carry on, walking forward through the metal detector. All clear. He glanced over to see a woman going through his bag and waved him over. Sally's heart began to race once again, wondering if he did something wrong.

"Sir is this your medication?" She had pulled out his anxiety medicine from the bag for inspection.

"Uh-yes ma'am. It's allowed right?" She smiled and set it back into the bag.

"Of course, just needed to check the bottle. You can take your things now sir." She zipped up his bag before handing him his bin which he quickly carried to a nearby table. His hands fumbled as he grabbed his mask and attempted to clasp it back. He felt his body calm again as he heard the snap, releasing his hands. His right hand clutched his bag as his other hung loosely too his side. His head hung with his eyes closed, collecting himself in this moment. After several seconds, he looked up at the time, and saw that he had about twenty minutes before take off. He took a large inhale through his nose, shook off his nerves, and walked towards his terminal to be boarded.

…

It was about two hours later and the plane was landing down in Michigan. Ashley had mentioned it would be a bit of a drive to get back to her hometown, but that they could stop for lunch on the way. The journey was essentially painless, Sal had taken his medication quickly after boarding and promptly fell asleep, only to be awakened by the pilot announcing their descent. Luckily, Sally had gotten a window seat, meaning that the passengers next to him didn't bother him during the trip. Sal gripped his arm rests as the plane hit the ground, feeling his heart race, but not nearly as bad as it would have without the meds. Soon after that, everyone was released and he found his way off of the plane.

As he got closer to the baggage claim, his heart bounced happily, wondering if Ashley would be waiting for him. Sure enough, he laughed once he saw a giant blue, star shaped "Happy Birthday!" balloon, above the crowd. As people parted he spotted Ashley and she spotted him, smiling widely and running over, clutching him in an embrace. She clung to him and he clung to her, smiling more than he had in so long. She pulled away from the hug to look at him gleefully and she could see his happiness in his eyes as she held the balloon towards him.

"Happy Birthday Sally Face!"


End file.
